Same love, new life
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. Yamamoto decide que é hora de ambos tirarem férias e o destino é um onsen em Osaka. Com Gokudera ao seu lado, o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola irá celebrar a nova fase de sua vida.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;  
- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;  
- Esta fanfic é continuação de "Vendetta".

* * *

**Same love; new life**

"_E o time se classifica para as semifinais! Quem acreditaria que, após duas derrotas nas preliminares, eles estariam de volta! Os fãs dos..."_

Yamamoto piscou longamente.

Ele estava naquela posição há alguns minutos e, como um forte sonífero, deitar-se no sofá e em frente à tv era capaz de fazê-lo dormir quase instantaneamente. Entretanto, ele se forçava a permanecer acordado. Aquela era a reprise do último jogo antes das semifinais, e ele perdera a transmissão ao vivo por estar em uma missão. A partida havia sido gravada para ele, e aquele era basicamente o único horário disponível para dedicar ao seu tão amado e querido baseball. _Eu estou cansado,_ o Guardião da Chuva piscou novamente e dessa vez seus olhos demoraram mais tempo para se abrirem, _mas eu ainda não posso dormir. O_ moreno bateu levemente em sua face, voltando a atenção para a tv. No canto do rack havia um pequeno relógio e ele sabia que teria de permanecer acordado pelo menos por mais cinco minutos. _Ele precisa tomar o antibiótico e é minha responsabilidade lembrar-se disso. _Aquele pensamento fez Yamamoto tornar-se sério. O cansaço daquela última semana o havia atingido naquele dia, e ele sabia muito bem que cedo ou tarde seu corpo cederia.

Tudo havia começado na semana anterior, mais precisamente na sexta-feira.

O inverno havia chegado, trazendo consigo muito mais frio do que nos últimos anos. As ruas tornaram-se congeladas logo no primeiro mês, e a paisagem amarronzada do outono tornou-se praticamente branca e cinza. O clima frio, por si, era insuportável. O Guardião da Chuva não odiava o inverno, mas nada se comparava ao verão. Ele amava exercícios e baseball e treinos e nada disso poderia ser feito com o mesmo entusiasmo no inverno. As pessoas se tornavam mais preguiçosas e até mesmo para alguém esportista feito o moreno, era difícil sair de cama em uma segunda-feira de manhã, por exemplo, para correr. Naquela sexta-feira os dois Guardiões permaneceram até mais tarde no escritório. Não havia necessariamente muito trabalho, mas Gokudera se sentia na obrigação moral de trabalhar em dobro. A razão para esse surto era que Tsuna e Kyoko estavam oficialmente noivos, e o Braço Direito queria evitar ao máximo que seu Chefe e melhor amigo precisasse trabalhar. Yamamoto riu quando aquele _plano_ chegou aos seus ouvidos e, embora soubesse melhor do que ninguém que a ideia era desnecessária, o Guardião da Chuva também sabia que seu papel ali era um só: apoiar e ajudar. Depois do que havia acontecido nos últimos seis meses, o envolvimento com a Família Moretti e o prospecto de um futuro catastrófico, o moreno achou que talvez Tsuna merecesse um pouco de descanso e uma dose extra de felicidade.

O problema foi que, naquele dia, o clima estava extremamente frio. E se isso já não fosse suficiente, uma fina chuva decidiu cair agraciando o final do dia. Yamamoto havia ido buscar seu amante e ficou surpreso ao vê-lo ensopado e na frente do edifício.

"O que houve?" O Guardião da Chuva correu ao encontro do homem de cabelos prateados, que estava ajoelhado ao lado do carro.

"Meu pneu furou." Gokudera respondeu baixo. Seus lábios tremiam e estavam levemente azulados, e o moreno se perguntou há quanto tempo ele estava ali.

"Por que não me ligou? Eu teria vindo te buscar antes." Yamamoto ficou um pouco bravo. Não, bravo não seria a palavra correta, mas também não era um sentimento tão extremo como irritação. No fundo, ele só estava preocupado por ver o Guardião da Tempestade tremendo. Seu sobretudo foi passado ao redor dos ombros de seu amante, e o Guardião da Chuva o puxou para dentro do seu próprio carro, dizendo que depois eles resolveriam o que fazer com o veículo do Braço Direito.

Naquela noite o homem de cabelos prateados dormiu após um quente banho e uma sopa. Entretanto, na manhã seguinte, Gokudera acordou incrivelmente doente e febril. Durante toda a manhã o Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu deitado, cochilando entre momentos de lucidez e sem falar muito. Quando a tarde chegou, e ao ver que sua companhia não havia melhorado, o moreno o dirigiu até o hospital, entre reclamações e palavras arrogantes. No fim, o Braço Direito do Décimo permaneceu o fim de semana internado para observação. O médico que o atendeu disse que aquela havia sido uma sábia decisão, pois o resfriado poderia ter se transformado facilmente em uma pneumonia. Yamamoto permaneceu ao lado da cama do homem de cabelos prateados durante todo o tempo. Os únicos momentos em que ele deixava aquela cadeira era para ir ao banheiro. As refeições eram feitas no quarto e o Guardião da Chuva não havia sequer dormido. Ele nunca havia ficado tão preocupado como naquele fim de semana. A pele de Gokudera, pálida e gelada entre seus dedos; a maneira sem vida com que os olhos verdes o olhavam, e principalmente o total silêncio entre eles foi mortificante. O moreno se sentiu completamente inútil, porque sabia que, mesmo que estivesse ali a todo instante, não havia nada que ele pudesse realmente fazer para ajudar.

O Guardião da Tempestade retornou para casa na segunda à noite, e Yamamoto deixou claro que permaneceria no apartamento até que seu amante estivesse totalmente recuperado. Dessa vez o Braço Direito não pestanejou, apenas pediu para que o Guardião da Chuva não mencionasse o ocorrido para ninguém, ainda mais Tsuna. Como esperado, no dia seguinte o Décimo Vongola estava no apartamento, visivelmente preocupado e chateado. Por cinco minutos ele ralhou com o homem de cabelos prateados – do jeito Tsuna de ser, logo, uma conversa um pouco enérgica, nada mais – dizendo que esse tipo de situação deveria ser compartilhada entre amigos.

A visita do homem de cabelos castanhos foi estendida com a chegada de Reborn, Kyoko e Ryohei (esse estava ali sem motivo algum). Os visitantes acabaram ficando para o almoço, e o moreno diria com orgulho que a refeição foi preparada por ele e Kyoko. Quando as visitas foram embora, Gokudera agradeceu por Yamamoto não ter mantido segredo. _No fundo ele ficou feliz por Tsuna ter vindo visitá-lo. _O Décimo Vongola ligou durante todos os dias para saber sobre a saúde do Guardião da Tempestade e fez com que o ex-capitão do time de baseball prometesse que não deixaria o _amigo_ voltar ao trabalho enquanto não estivesse 100%. Não seria necessário prometer. O Guardião da Chuva já tinha aquela resolução forte em seu coração.

E durante aquela semana o moreno se dedicou ao seu amante, estando ao seu lado e cuidando dele em todos os momentos. Horários de remédios, horários de banho, refeições, tudo... O homem de cabelos prateados melhorou aos poucos, mas ainda não estava completamente recuperado. E naquele sábado, uma semana depois, Yamamoto tentava se manter acordado porque precisava dar o medicamente na hora certa. Seus olhos castanhos estavam abertos, fixos na tv. _Mais um minuto._ Seu corpo estava pesado, cansado e ele precisava realmente de uma boa noite de sono. Quando o relógio marcou pontualmente 2hs da tarde, o Guardião da Chuva sentou-se no sofá, mas antes que pudesse se levantar, algo chamou sua atenção.

"O remédio..." A voz era ainda mais rouca do que o normal. "Onde está o remédio?"

Gokudera estava parado ao lado do sofá. Ele ainda vestia o pijama listrado, os cabelos estavam extremamente bagunçados e havia um cobertor em suas costas. Na mão direita ele segurava um copo d' água, e a cor havia reaparecido em seu rosto.

"Por que você se levantou? Eu poderia levar o remédio até o quarto." O moreno só esticou a mão para o lado esquerdo. Os comprimidos estavam ao lado do xarope, arrumados sobre a mesinha do telefone.

"Eu não sou nenhum inválido." O Guardião da Tempestade resmungou um pouco antes de colocar o comprimido na boca e beber toda a água que estava no copo.

"Eu sei, Hayato, mas você ainda não está totalmente recuperado e precisa fazer repouso."

O Braço Direito piscou algumas vezes, encarando a tv e depois seu amante. Seus pés caminharam até a frente do sofá e ele bateu duas vezes com a mão sobre o estofado, murmurando um baixo "Deite-se, idiota". Yamamoto juntou as sobrancelhas, sem entender o que aquilo poderia significar, mas seu corpo fez o que lhe foi _ordenado_. E, assim que se deitou, o homem de cabelos prateados fez o mesmo, deitando-se sobre o Guardião da Chuva e apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. O moreno sentiu os lábios se repuxarem em um largo sorriso, enquanto suas mãos ajeitavam o cobertor, de maneira com que seu amante ficasse protegido do frio. _Eu senti falta disso... _Yamamoto fechou os olhos. Sua mão direita pegou as cegas o controle que estava no chão, desligando a tv. O cansaço parecia ter se espalhado por todas as fibras de seu corpo e pouco a pouco o Guardião da Chuva sentiu sua consciência se esvair. Suas mãos estavam firmes ao redor do corpo do homem de cabelos prateados e ele sentia o cheiro do shampoo de morangos. _Eu espero que ele melhore logo. Eu quero o meu Hayato de volta._

**x**

A sensação que se apossou do corpo do moreno ao pisar em seu quarto foi saudade.

Há mais de uma semana ele não retornava para casa e, ao entrar em seu quarto, Yamamoto abriu um meio sorriso. Por duas semanas ele chamou de "seu" o pequeno apartamento do homem de cabelos prateados. A recuperação de seu amante foi lenta, e como prometera que não iria embora até que Gokudera estivesse 100% recuperado, não houve nada que ele pudesse fazer. O contato com seu pai foi feito por telefone e, apesar de em nenhum momento Tsuyoshi parecer ficar triste ou chateado com a ausência do filho, o Guardião da Chuva havia retornado para casa com uma séria decisão em seu coração. _Eu estou saindo com Hayato há mais de um ano, mas nós nos conhecemos há muito mais tempo. _Os olhos castanhos encararam o guarda-roupa e, assim que abriu a porta dupla, o moreno ergueu a mão e pegou a mala que estava na parte de cima. Ela foi colocada sobre a cama, e sua atenção retornou ao guarda-roupa. _Meu pai deve desconfiar de algo. Ele sabe que eu terminei com Yurika, mas nunca perguntou onde passo os fins de semana. Eu avisei que estaria no apartamento de Gokudera, mas não é normal. Você não passa duas semanas na casa de um amigo, ainda mais um amigo homem._ Aquele pensamento fez Yamamoto juntar as sobrancelhas. Pensar seriamente sobre as coisas não era seu ponto forte.

A primeira troca de roupa colocada dentro da mala foi esportiva. A segunda também... a terceira, quarta... O Guardião da Chuva balançou a cabeça, trocando o conjunto cinza por uma roupa social. _Gokudera ficará irritado se eu passar o fim de semana parecendo que sai de um jogo de baseball,_ aquele pensamento o fez rir sozinho, conseguindo imaginar vivamente a cena, _mas não é como se tivéssemos muita coisa para fazer. _O restante da mala foi feita em poucos minutos, e ela foi colocada em pé, ao lado da cama. O moreno passou a mão direita pelo cabelo curto, sentindo o sorriso se desfazer. Seus olhos castanhos encararam o relógio e ele sabia que teria alguns minutos para resolver aquela situação. O restaurante abriria em algumas horas, então os ajudantes não haviam chegado.

Yamamoto deixou o quarto e seguiu pelo corredor de madeira até o começo da escadaria que levaria ao primeiro andar. A porta estava aberta e seus passos não ecoaram pelos degraus de madeira por causa do chinelo macio. O restaurante estava vazio, com exceção do dono. Tsuyoshi estava atrás do balcão, cuidando da contabilidade. Aquele era um hábito que o Guardião da Chuva observava desde pequeno.

"Precisa de ajuda?" O moreno aproximou-se, recebendo um largo sorriso do pai.

"Nah. Eu já terminei." Tsuyoshi colocou a caneta atrás da orelha, juntando os papéis em suas mãos.

"Você sabe que se precisar de ajuda pode contar comigo, não é?" Yamamoto sempre dizia a mesma frase e sabia que ouviria a mesma resposta.

"Hahaha no dia que eu precisar do dinheiro do meu filho será o dia em que eu fecharei este lugar." Tsuyoshi riu. "Mas diga, o que você quer, Takeshi?"

"Eu vim avisar que viajarei amanhã." O Guardião da Chuva apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre o balcão.

"Oh! E para onde você vai?" O pai deu as costas e começou a separar os hashis. Eles ficavam em uma das gavetas.

"Um onsen, em Osaka." O moreno sorriu. Ele estava incrivelmente animado com aquela viagem. "Eu voltarei na segunda."

"Precisa de dinheiro?"

"Não, eu tenho o suficiente." A risada de Yamamoto foi baixa. No final nas contas, pai e filho eram orgulhosos demais para aceitarem ajuda.

Tsuyoshi separou os hashis e os dividiu em duas gavetas, abaixando-se e levantando-se com algo em mãos. O Guardião da Chuva arregalou os olhos ao ver a garrafa de sake sendo colocada sobre o balcão, mas instantaneamente seus lábios se repuxaram em um tímido sorriso. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que tomou sake com seu pai, e já era hora de repetir a ocasião.

"Ontem eu encontrei Yurika-chan no mercado." O pai colocou dois pequeninos copos sobre o balcão.

"Oh!" O moreno ficou genuinamente surpreso. "E como ela está?"

"Bem. Ela se forma este ano e parece animada." Tsuyoshi serviu ambos os copos. "Yurika-chan recebeu uma proposta de uma empresa para trabalhar em Tokyo. Ela parecia animada."

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso." Yamamoto sorriu antes de dar o primeiro gole no copo de sake. Ele não havia mentido. Seu coração não tinha mais dúvidas em relação ao caminho escolhido, e o Guardião da Chuva desejava que sua ex-namorada encontrasse a felicidade.

"Eu disse isso a ela. Falamos sobre você por alguns minutos." O pai bebeu o sake em um gole e deu as costas, voltando a atenção para o que ainda precisava ser arrumado.

O moreno serviu-se de mais um pouco de álcool, mas dessa vez o líquido não desceu tão bem. A realização de que ele precisaria tocar no assunto o deixava incomodado, ainda mais após ouvir o nome de Yurika. Nunca foi segredo que Tsuyoshi adorava a garota. Todas as vezes que a jovem mulher veio visitar, o pai não poupou esforços em fazê-la sentir-se em casa. _Eu não posso esconder isso para sempre, ainda mais agora. _Yamamoto coçou a nuca, apoiando o cotovelo sobre o balcão. O segundo copo de sake foi virado e o Guardião da Chuva umedeceu os lábios antes de começar.

"Esse onsen que você irá... a comida é boa?" Tsuyoshi havia sido mais rápido.

"Hm... eu acredito que sim." O moreno franziu a testa. Ele não fazia ideia. A escolha havia sido feita por ele, mas todas as informações vieram de uma revista. Gokudera concordou com a ideia e se seu amante quisesse ir para o outro lado do mundo ele diria sim e faria as malas no instante seguinte.

"Então fique de olho, Takeshi. Aquele rapaz sempre aparentou ser muito fraquinho, coitado." O dono do restaurante separava os cardápios. "Desde a primeira vez que eu o vi achei que aquele menino não se alimentava direito e isso não mudou. Faça com que ele coma direito durante a viagem, Takeshi."

Seria impossível para Yamamoto esconder a surpresa que aquelas palavras o fizeram sentir. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e sua expressão tornou-se séria. O sake girou em seu estômago, e a única coisa que o Guardião da Chuva conseguia pensar era que talvez ele realmente havia sido o último a saber. _Eu nunca disse que iria viajar com Gokudera..._

"Você sabe, não é?" O moreno sorriu sem graça.

"Quem você pensa que eu sou, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi respondeu normalmente. "Eu sou seu pai. Claro que eu sei o que está acontecendo. E como ele está? Melhorou do resfriado?"

"S-Sim..." Yamamoto sentiu-se estranhamente incomodado. "Eu estava realmente preocupado."

"Eu sei. Por isso eu disse para vigiar o que aquele rapaz come. Gokudera é o tipo de pessoa que fica doente com facilidade."

"Ele é." O Guardião da Chuva precisou se servir de mais um pouco de sake. Não era de seu feitio fazer aquilo, mas descobrir que seu próprio pai sabia que ele estava em um relacionamento com outro homem havia sido extremamente surpreendente. "E obrigado por entender. Desculpe por não dizer nada antes, mas é que preciso conversar com o senhor sobre um assunto importante."

O dono do restaurante parou o que fazia e virou-se. Não havia nada naquela expressão que demonstrasse irritação, nojo ou decepção. Aquele era o velho e honesto Yamamoto Tsuyoshi de todos os dias.

"Eu estou pensando em me mudar." O moreno tinha a voz baixa. Ele não havia discutido a data oficial com o Guardião da Tempestade, mas sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até a coisa se tornar oficial. _Nós moraremos juntos no futuro, então por que não adiantar um pouco as coisas? Eu basicamente passo todo o meu tempo lá._

"Hm... Ele sabe dessa sua ideia?" Havia ironia naquelas palavras e Yamamoto se perguntou se seu pai sabia de mais alguma coisa.

"S-Sim, quero dizer, sim, eu acho..."

"Então me avise depois que conversar com ele. Esse tipo de coisa precisa ser decidido em conjunto, Takeshi. Mudanças são sempre importantes e não é somente uma alteração física que será feita." Tsuyoshi voltou a dar as costas. Sua atenção agora foi para os frascos de molho shoyo. "Mas você continua trabalhando aqui no fim de semana. Não pense que vai se livrar do trabalho."

"Hahahaha com prazer." A risada saiu gostosa pelos lábios do Guardião da Chuva. Ele não sabia se era por causa da conversa ou do sake, mas ele se sentia realmente bem. "E obrigado novamente. Se eu soubesse que seria tão fácil eu teria comunicado antes."

"A vida não é fácil, Takeshi." A voz do dono do restaurante saiu alta e ele havia se virado sem aviso. O moreno ergueu o rosto, surpreso por ver o pai segurando uma faca que estava direcionada para o seu peito. "Você se lembra o que eu sempre te disse, Takeshi? As pessoas são livres para amarem quem elas quiserem. Eu estou feliz por você estar decidido a cuidar daquele rapaz. Você pode não ter percebido, mas mudou nesses meses, filho. O jeito de falar, de agir, de sorrir. Eu nunca o vi sorrindo como o vi nos últimos meses, e até mesmo os clientes perceberam. Então, se a pessoa que te faz sorrir dessa forma tão livre e contente é outro rapaz, o que fazer?" Tsuyoshi tornou-se sério. "Mas deixe-me avisá-lo de algo, Takeshi. Aquele rapaz sofreu o suficiente na vida. Eu conheço Gokudera desde que vocês eram meninos e ele tem um tipo de tristeza que não desaparece em apenas alguns meses. Você vai ter trabalho, filho. Você não muda o coração das pessoas da noite para o dia. É um trabalho para a vida toda."

"E se eu prometer cuidar dele para sempre?" Yamamoto tornou-se sério.

"Então eu acreditarei em você." O dono do restaurante abaixou a faca e esboçou um meio sorriso.

O Guardião da Chuva sentiu os músculos relaxarem e foi impossível não suspirar. Entretanto, antes que pudesse se acomodar melhor na banqueta e se servir de mais sake, seu pai virou-se novamente, a mesma faca em mãos e olhos ainda mais sérios.

"Você viaja amanhã, então hoje irá trabalhar." Tsuyoshi sistematicamente balançou a faca em suas mãos.

"Hahahaha sim, sim!"

O moreno serviu ambos os copos com sake e seu pai virou-se e o acompanhou. Os dois se olharam e somente quando a mão de Tsuyoshi tocou o alto de sua cabeça foi que Yamamoto sentiu-se finalmente feliz. A pessoa à sua frente o havia criado sozinho e tinha feito um trabalho incrível. Se o Guardião da Chuva era daquela forma, ele devia tudo ao pai. Não havia como descrever a felicidade que o moreno sentia por ter sido, de certa forma, abençoado por Tsuyoshi. Esconder seu relacionamento com Gokudera não era saudável, então a partir daquele momento não seria necessário pensar em histórias mirabolantes quando ele simplesmente quisesse passar algum tempo com seu amante. _E eu manterei a minha promessa,_ Yamamoto riu e encarou o copo vazio de sake, ele passaria o resto da vida curando o coração machucado de Gokudera.

**x**

O dia estava tão belo quanto um dia de inverno poderia estar: o céu nublado e as nuvens levemente escuras. O vento soprava frio, causando aquela incomoda sensação ao tocar a pele. E, embora houvesse razões de sobra para estar mal-humorado e desconfortável, o Guardião da Chuva só tinha motivos para sorrir. O relógio marcava pouco mais de 8hs da manhã, e o moreno abriu um largo sorriso, tamborilando a ponta dos dedos gelados sobre o volante. Os olhos castanhos pousaram em sua companhia, observando o homem sentado à sua esquerda. Gokudera cochilava, o rosto virado para a sua direção, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. O Guardião da Tempestade vestia um grosso casaco – exigência pessoal do ex-capitão do time de baseball –, e não aparentava sentir frio. _Só mais um pouco e chegaremos. Eu não quero que Hayato fique tomando friagem logo após se recuperar de uma gripe. _A estrada estava vazia, e em menos de uma hora eles chegariam a Osaka.

Aquela viagem havia surgido muito antes do resfriado do Braço Direito do Décimo. Yamamoto estava no escritório de seu amante, folheando uma revista de turismo que havia pegado emprestado de Ryohei. A ideia de fugirem por alguns dias nasceu quando seus olhos castanhos pousaram em uma reportagem sobre um novo onsen. Todos os aspectos da reportagem fizeram os olhos do Guardião da Chuva brilhar de excitação. Entretanto, Gokudera não compactuou à primeira vista com aquela ideia.

"Não. Nós temos trabalho. Você acha que tenho tempo para viajar, idiota?" Foi a primeira coisa que o Guardião da Tempestade disse assim que aquela ideia entrou por seus ouvidos.

O moreno precisou de muita eloquência para convencer seu amante a se permitir aquela micro-férias. E, quando o Braço Direito do Décimo finalmente aceitou, o resfriado foi mais rápido. Durante os dias que serviu de enfermeiro Yamamoto nem sequer lembrou-se da viagem, mas ela acabou voltando aos seus pensamentos quando o homem de cabelos prateados melhorou. _Ele disse que não estava animado para vir, mas eu sei que no fundo Gokudera tem conhecimento de que precisa de um descanso._

O onsen era novo e havia recebido quatro estrelinhas segundo a revista de viagem. A primeira coisa que o Guardião da Chuva pensou ao estacionar o carro foi que seu dinheiro havia sido bem empregado (na verdade, o dinheiro de ambos, já que, embora ele houvesse insistido, o Guardião da Tempestade não aceitou simplesmente não pagar). O local era grande e bonito. Havia um jardim circular, próximo ao estacionamento, que provavelmente era incrivelmente vistoso no verão e na primavera. Naquele dia, sem as flores, havia um gigantesco boneco de neve que segurava uma plaquinha dando boas vindas aos hóspedes. Os dois homens haviam descido do carro quando uma jovem moça aproximou-se. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros, presos por uma trança.

"Bem-vindos."

A atendente os acompanhou até a entrada da pousada e o Braço Direito ficou responsável pelo check-in. O moreno sabia que suas malas seriam levadas até o quarto, então tudo o que ele fez foi ficar ao lado de seu amante e sorrir para os funcionários do local. A parte burocrática foi rápida, e em poucos segundos ambos caminhavam na direção do quarto designado.

"Eu estou tão animado, Hayato." Yamamoto se sentia nos tempos de colégio. Ele nunca conseguia dormir antes de uma viagem ou um jogo importante.

"Você é um idiota." O homem de cabelos prateados respondeu baixo por causa do funcionário que ficou responsável por levá-los até o quarto. O rapaz ia à frente e, embora houvesse uma segura distância entre eles, Gokudera era extremamente discreto.

O quarto reservado era duplo e extremamente largo. Ele ficava no segundo andar e dali era possível enxergar um templo e uma parte da cidade. O clima não estava quente e o céu não estava azul, mas a visão não deixou de ser bela. O funcionário repassou os horários das refeições e antes de sair lembrou aos dois Guardiões que aquela seria a última noite do festival, então se tivessem interesse, ele seria sediado no templo. O moreno agradeceu a atenção e a informação, espreguiçando-se quando a porta foi arrastada. As malas já estavam no quarto e o Braço Direito retirou os sapatos com os próprios pés, adentrando ao quarto. A decoração era basicamente verde, com exceção da mesinha de centro, o guarda-roupa embutido e outras peças da mobília. A porta que dava para a pequenina sacada foi arrastada e o homem de cabelos prateados respirou fundo. O Guardião da Chuva já havia retirado os sapatos e aproximou-se de seu amante, abraçando-o por trás e afundando seu nariz nos macios fios prateados. Gokudera não fugiu ao toque, e até mesmo inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás, descansando a nuca no ombro de Yamamoto. _Ele cheira a morangos,_ o moreno sorriu ao sentir o cheiro do shampoo e seus braços apertaram um pouco mais a cintura de sua companhia.

"Quer ir ao festival esta noite?"

"Talvez." O Guardião da Tempestade respondeu baixo. Seus olhos verdes enxergavam a paisagem e ele parecia visivelmente confortável naquele abraço. "O funcionário disse que o banho é liberado depois das 18hs, não? Podemos conhecer a cidade enquanto isso. Eu preciso escolher o que levarei para o Jyuudaime como souvenir."

"Hahahaha eu sabia que ouviria isso." Yamamoto não pôde omitir a risada. Aquela resposta era esperada. "Não é justo, Hayato. Você deveria estar se focando em _mim_ e não no Tsuna!"

"Idiota." O Braço Direito virou levemente o rosto e abriu um meio sorriso. "O Jyuudaime sempre será prioridade. Você acha que vim aqui para que? Foi somente para levar o souvenir!"

A segunda risada do Guardião da Chuva foi ainda mais alta. Ele achou que a dedicação que seu amante oferecia ao Chefe da Família acabaria sendo um empecilho, mas há muito tempo ele compreendia aquela cega atenção que o homem de cabelos prateados dedicava a Tsuna. Não havia como competir; ele sabia melhor do que ninguém e, no fundo, o moreno estava satisfeito com o espaço que possuía na vida de Gokudera. Ele havia sido conquistado depois de muitas lágrimas.

O restante do dia foi passado na cidade, entre lojas de souvenires e parques. A cidade era bonita e eles foram bem recebidos em todos os lugares que visitaram. O clima tornou-se mais frio, e assim que começou a escurecer Yamamoto arrastou o Guardião da Tempestade de volta à pousada, alegando que não arriscaria uma recaída. O Braço Direito retornou reclamando, mas pareceu esquecer quando descobriu que as águas termais haviam sido abertas para banho. A pousada estava cheia e as chances de o banho ser acompanhado cruzou a mente do Guardião da Chuva, deixando-o levemente desapontado. Em suas fantasias íntimas, ele imaginou-se bolinando o homem de cabelos prateados e até mesmo fazer amor dentro da água quente.

A realidade, porém, era menos cor de rosa e mais triste. Os dois amantes seguiram para a parte reservada ao banho, e o moreno precisou não deixar à mostra a sua decepção ao ver que havia pelo menos mais dez homens ali.

"Eu tenho certeza de que você achou que estaríamos sozinhos, não?" Gokudera virou um pouco o rosto, lançando um olhar totalmente reprovador. "Um idiota... e um pervertido."

Yamamoto sentiu o rosto corar, seguindo sua companhia até a água. A temperatura e o cheiro de enxofre relaxaram seus músculos praticamente no mesmo instante. O corpo do Guardião da Chuva afundou-se, deixando apenas sua cabeça para fora. O Guardião da Tempestade fez o mesmo, fechando os olhos e recostando a nuca em uma das pedras que ficava na borda. Os sons logo se tornaram longe no momento em que os dois começaram a conversar. Quando não estavam a sós, eles não podiam falar sobre o jogo de máfia ou nenhum assunto sério, então precisavam limitar o assunto em torno de algo comum e basicamente normal. O moreno mencionou os jogos de inverno, recebendo como resposta uma virada de olhos clássica. O Braço Direito então começou a falar de Tsuna, mas Yamamoto encheu a mão com água, jogando-a no rosto de seu amante e mostrando que aquele assunto também não seria permitido. A veia da testa do homem de cabelos prateados tornou-se visível e ele certamente teria explodido o ex-capitão do time de baseball se eles estivessem sozinhos. E, após alguns minutos, os dois amantes finalmente acharam um assunto que sempre teriam em comum: eles.

"Ainda não acredito que você contou ao seu pai, idiota." Gokudera afundou um pouco mais o rosto. Ele estava corado.

"Na verdade, ele já sabia. Eu apenas tornei oficial. Nunca desconfie de Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Aquele homem é terrível!"

"Mas você poderia ter negado, não?" O Guardião da Tempesta falava baixo, mas a irritação em sua voz era presente. "Você poderia ter ficado quieto."

"Eu poderia," o Guardião da Chuva olhou para frente, encarando uma larga pedra não muito longe dali. O local eram largo, então o restante dos homens estava espalhado. Havia pedras de diversos tamanhos ao redor e uma alta parede de madeira que dividia o lado feminino do masculino. "Mas eu jamais faria isso." O moreno abaixou os olhos, encarando seu reflexo na água. "Eu perdi muito tempo e infelizmente aqueles anos não voltarão. Nós poderemos passar o resto da vida juntos, mas eu jamais poderei apagar o sofrimento que causei nesse tempo."

Yamamoto sentiu o peito apertado. As palavras de seu pai, porém, o fizeram prosseguir. _Eu fiz uma promessa._

"Eu não tenho vergonha do que sinto por você, Gokudera. Eu não me importo que as pessoas saibam que eu sou completamente apaixonado por você. Eu quero é gritar para o mundo o quão importante você é para mim, a maneira como você me faz sentir nos raros momentos em que sorri, a forma como meu coração bate rapidamente quando ouço você rir... Todas as coisas e todos os momentos que compartilhamos... eu jamais os negaria, porque eles são especiais para mim."

O Guardião da Chuva abriu um tímido sorriso ao terminar, mas mentiria se dissesse que não ficou surpreso ao ver a reação de seu amante. O Braço Direito tinha as sobrancelhas juntas e o rosto corado, como se não acreditasse no que havia ouvido.

"Como você tem coragem de dizer essas coisas... assim?" O homem de cabelos prateados virou o rosto, tentando esconder as bochechas vermelhas.

"Hahahaha eu não disse nada demais, disse?"

Gokudera o olhou de canto, mas o moreno foi mais rápido. Yamamoto sentiu, por instinto, o momento em que a água acertaria seu rosto, então ele teve tempo de desviar a cabeça. O Guardião da Tempestade ficou visivelmente contrariado, e o restante do banho foi passado em uma mútua tentativa de um acertar o outro. Os dois amantes retornaram exaustos para o quarto. Eles haviam esquecido que qualquer movimento tinha o dobro do peso naqueles lugares e o corpo recebia o impacto somente depois. O moreno soltou um longo suspiro cansado ao sentar-se em sua confortável almofada, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre suas pernas. Ao chegar ao quarto, ambos haviam vestido os kimonos oferecidos pela pousada, e, embora fosse 100% japonês, o Guardião da Chuva não se sentia totalmente à vontade naquelas roupas. Os olhos castanhos correram o cômodo, fitando o Braço Direito. O homem de cabelos prateados estava na sacada, os braços cruzados e o olhar na paisagem. O céu havia escurecido e a noite tornou a cidade ainda mais bela. Ao fundo era possível ver as luzes do festival, mas os dois haviam decidido que permaneceriam na pousada. _Hayato fica bem em qualquer roupa. _O moreno apertou um pouco os olhos. Sua mente automaticamente calculou quanto tempo ele levaria para retirar aquele kimono, e então Gokudera se virou, como se pressentisse o perigo.

O jantar naquela pousada poderia ser servido na larga sala de jantar ou individualmente. Ao fazer a reserva do quarto, o Guardião da Tempestade havia pedido que todas as refeições fossem servidas no quarto, então, quando o funcionário bateu na porta e anunciou o jantar, Yamamoto abriu um largo e satisfeito sorriso. Ele estava faminto.

A mesinha de centro foi aos poucos se tornando cheia de comida. Junto com o costumeiro atendente vieram mais duas moças, e os três arrumaram em segundos a bela mesa. Havia tempura, sushi, sashimi, entre outros pratos deliciosos, além de uma grande garrafa de sake, cortesia da pousada para os novos visitantes. O Braço Direito agradeceu aos funcionários e se sentou em frente ao moreno quando a porta foi arrastada. Os olhos verdes encararam a mesa e por um breve momento o Guardião da Chuva achou ter visto ali um sorriso.

O jantar iniciou-se silencioso. Os dois amantes estavam com fome, então havia pouco espaço para conversas quando seus estômagos imploravam um pouco de atenção. Os tempuras foram os primeiros a acabarem, e o homem de cabelos prateados dispensou o frango xadrez, para total satisfação pessoal do moreno. Após cerca de dez minutos Yamamoto serviu-se de um pouco de sake, ficando surpreso ao ver Gokudera servir-se de uma dose duas vezes maior.

"Tem certeza de que você aguenta beber tanto?" As sobrancelhas do Guardião da Chuva se juntaram. Se ele fosse parar e pensar, aquela seria a primeira vez que ele via sua companhia _realmente_ beber. Nas festas dos Vongola, o Guardião da Tempestade bebericava somente um gole de vinho.

"O sake foi cortesia e é falta de educação negar um presente." A resposta saiu mecânica e o Braço Direito virou o copo de sake em um único gole.

"Eu sei, mas você vai acabar bêbado, Gokudera." O moreno viu seu amante servir-se de outro copo cheio.

"Eu não fico bêbado, idiota."

Não seria necessário mencionar que a comida terminou antes do álcool. Não havia sobrado um grão de arroz quando os atendentes retornaram para retirar os pratos. A única coisa que eles deixaram no quarto foi a garrafa de sake, que já estava além da metade. Yamamoto espreguiçou-se devagar, sorrindo ao encarar seu quarto corpo de sake. A refeição havia sido deliciosa, muito além do que ele esperava. O álcool desceu por sua garganta e os olhos castanhos se ergueram. Do outro lado da mesinha, o homem de cabelos prateados encarava algo além da porta da sacada. Seus olhos estavam baixos, suas bochechas coradas e havia um estranho ar de paz ao seu redor. _Ele está muito bêbado! _O Guardião da Chuva constatou esse fato há muito tempo, mais precisamente no exato momento em que seu amante começou a brigar por causa de comida. Quando o último sashimi surgiu no campo de visão, os hashis do moreno foram mais rápidos. A resposta para aquilo foram pesados olhos verdes e um longo – e completamente sem nexo – discurso sobre egoísmo e o que significava ser um homem.

"Eu acho que você já bebeu demais, Hayato." O moreno puxou a garrafa antes que Gokudera se servisse novamente. Ele deixou de contar após o décimo copo.

O Guardião da Tempestade não pestanejou. Sua expressão continuava calma e o fato de suas bochechas estarem vermelhas lhe dava um ar extremamente tentador. Aquele pensamento martelava na mente de Yamamoto, mas ele jamais se aproveitaria de seu amante daquela maneira. A tentação de simplesmente devorar o Braço Direito era forte, mas sua moral, respeito e princípios eram mais importantes. A garrafa foi fechada e colocada longe do alcance do homem de cabelos prateados. Gokudera passou a mão nos cabelos e até aquele gesto tão comum levou uma onda de excitação pelo corpo do Guardião da Chuva. Ele estava extremamente consciente do outro homem, como se cada gesto fosse feito em câmera lenta e com o triplo de erotismo. Os olhos verdes voltaram a pousar sobre o moreno, e o Guardião da Tempestade colocou as mãos no chão. Seus joelhos moveram-se devagar, e ele cruzou o curto espaço até o moreno quase engatinhando, sentando-se sobre o colo de Yamamoto e o beijando.

O Guardião da Chuva esteve consciente o tempo todo, pois os movimentos não foram rápidos. A cada passo ele podia ver seu amante aproximar-se. Os cabelos levemente bagunçados, a abertura do kimono que permitia que ele visse o peitoral pálido de seu amante, as bochechas coradas e os olhos embaçados pelo álcool. O beijo, porém, o surpreendeu. Ele começou profundo e sedutor, com a língua do Braço Direito invadindo sua boca com vontade. As mãos do moreno envolveram a cintura do homem de cabelos prateados, trazendo-o para perto e posicionando-o melhor sobre seu colo. Os lábios moviam-se devagar, mas cada movimento era bem aproveitado. O beijo tinha gosto de sake e desejo, muito desejo. Quando o gesto terminou, Yamamoto precisou engolir seco ao ver aqueles belos olhos verdes encarando-o de maneira tão sexual.

"Você está excitado, Takeshi." Aquela frase totalmente improvável veio acompanhada por uma furtiva mão que invadiu seu kimono e tocou seu baixo ventre. Os dedos delgados de Gokudera subiam e desciam por cima da roupa de baixo, tocando a ereção de maneira indireta e provocante.

"E você está bêbado, Hayato." O Guardião da Chuva sentiu seu corpo reagir imediatamente àquela sedução. As palavras, seu nome, o toque... seu corpo implorava um pouco mais de contato, mas ele sabia que não poderia. "E eu não vou me aproveitar de você."

O Guardião da Tempestade juntou as sobrancelhas, como se não entendesse o que havia ouvido. Seu corpo mexeu-se sobre o colo de seu amante, e o moreno deixou escapar um baixo gemido ao sentir que sua ereção havia sido posicionada sob a entrada do Braço Direito do Décimo.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." O homem de cabelos prateados moveu seu quadril devagar. A cada movimento um gemido escapava dos lábios de Yamamoto. "Se você soubesse quantas vezes eu me aproveitei de você na minha mente. Nós fizemos tantas coisas nesses anos... no colégio, no vestiário... no meu escritório."

Aquelas palavras entraram pelos ouvidos do Guardião da Chuva e se alojaram em diferentes locais. Sua mente lhe dizia não, que ele deveria afastar aquele homem e fazê-lo dormir, porque era injusto. Entretanto, a _outra_ parte queria ouvir mais sobre aquele assunto, e o moreno sabia muito bem quem ganharia aquela batalha. Quando suas mãos seguraram a cintura de seu amante e ele puxou aquele belo corpo para baixo, Yamamoto soube que talvez se arrependesse, mas que naquele momento ele se permitiria ser seduzido por um bêbado Gokudera Hayato.

"Eu vou contar até três, Hayato." A voz do Guardião da Chuva soou rouca e ele mordiscou de leve a orelha esquerda de seu amante. "Você pode se afastar e ir dormir, e eu prometo não fazer nada." A mão na cintura do Guardião da Tempestade tornou-se menos apertada, mostrando que ele falava sério, mesmo a contragosto. "Se você não sair do meu colo em três segundos eu não responderei por mim, e não aceitarei que amanhã use a desculpa de que estava bêbado."

A contagem nunca ocorreu. Nem bem o moreno havia terminado de falar, os lábios do Braço Direito invadiram sua boca novamente, e aquela foi basicamente a resposta que o ex-capitão do time de baseball esperava. Seus braços envolveram a cintura do homem de cabelos prateados e seu corpo projetou-se à frente, fazendo com que Gokudera deitasse sobre o tatame que forrava todo o quarto. O beijo era profundo e cheio de desejo, mas não conseguia suprir totalmente a necessidade que ambos os corpos sentiam. A faixa do kimono que o Guardião da Tempestade vestia foi aberta, deixando à mostra o peito nu. Ele vestia uma roupa de baixo colada e vermelha, e aquela visão foi muito mais do que Yamamoto poderia suportar. Seu corpo inteiro pareceu reagir ao ver sua companhia no chão: a pele sempre pálida estava corada, havia uma visível ereção por baixo daquela roupa de baixo, mas a melhor parte definitivamente era a expressão de luxúria no rosto do homem de cabelos prateados. _Eu mal consigo pensar direito._ O Guardião da Chuva inclinou o corpo para o lado, arrastando a porta do guarda-roupa embutido. Sua mão procurou com pressa o tubo de lubrificante dentro de sua mala, ficando levemente frustrado por não encontrá-lo de primeira. _Eu tenho certeza de que coloquei aqui._ A ideia de que pudesse ter esquecido algo tão fundamental começou a deixá-lo ansioso, mas assim que seus dedos tocaram o frasco de plástico ele estava totalmente no clima. _Eu quero saboreá-lo sem pressa esta noite._

O Braço Direito continuava na mesma posição, como se esperasse pelo que aconteceria. O moreno colocou o tubo de lubrificante ao lado, inclinando-se sobre seu amante e terminando de abrir o kimono. A peça deslizou sensualmente pelos ombros do homem de cabelos prateados, e automaticamente Yamamoto fez o mesmo com suas próprias vestes. Seus lábios depositaram um casto beijo na boca de Gokudera e ele abriu um largo sorriso, antes que seus beijos descessem pelo pescoço corado. Seus dentes morderam devagar aquela região, deixando marcas que estariam ali até o dia seguinte. Por seis anos o único contato sexual que o Guardião da Chuva teve foi com mulheres. Sua vida sexual sempre foi satisfatória, mas isso até a primeira noite com o Guardião da Tempestade. Desde então, o moreno conheceu uma fome que não sabia que possuía, e naqueles seis meses ele se pegou indagando como havia sobrevivido todos aqueles anos sem o calor daquele homem, sem o gosto daquela pele, sem o som daqueles gemidos...

Seu amante era totalmente diferente de suas antigas namoradas. Não havia curvas, não havia seios, não havia a facilidade de poder fazer sexo praticamente no mesmo momento... o homem de cabelos prateados necessitava de certos cuidados, minutos preciosos de preparação, o que era esperado de um ser humano do sexo masculino. Entretanto, em nenhum momento Yamamoto achou que aquele tempo fosse perdido. Ele adorava aqueles preciosos minutos, e não era trabalho algum preparar seu amante. Aliás, o Guardião da Chuva achava aquilo extremamente prazeroso. As reações de Gokudera eram tão honestas que seria impossível não se excitar.

Naquela noite o moreno aproveitaria cada segundo que lhe fosse oferecido. Seus beijos desceram pelo peitoral do Guardião da Tempestade, e ele deixou novas marcas na região dos mamilos até finalmente desceu pelo abdômen. Yamamoto sentiu um prazeroso arrepio na espinha quando a ponta de sua língua tocou a ereção do Braço Direito. O tecido da roupa de baixo vermelho não permitiria um contato direto, mas ele não estava com pressa. O homem de cabelos prateados gemeu baixo, mexendo-se e o olhando com as sobrancelhas juntas, como se pedisse para que aquela tortura terminasse. O Guardião da Chuva apenas sorriu, repetindo a carícia por mais alguns segundos. Suas mãos retiraram a roupa de baixo vermelha e sua própria ereção pareceu responder àquela visão. A ponta de seus dedos subiu e desceu pelo membro de Gokudera, notando o quão sensível ele já estava.

_Ele é perfeito,_ o moreno pensou ao ver seu amante de cima, _como eu não pude ver isso antes? _Seu rosto abaixou-se novamente, e dessa vez ele decidiu que as provocações haviam terminado. A ereção entrou em sua boca, e o gemido do Guardião da Tempestade soou mais alto. Yamamoto afastou um pouco mais as pernas de sua companhia, acomodando-se melhor naquela região, passando as coxas de seu amante sobre seus ombros e começando a estimular a ereção com sua língua e a ponta de seus dedos. As reações do Braço Direito se intensificaram após poucos segundos, e, toda às vezes que ouvia seu nome ser chamado, a paciência do Guardião da Chuva diminuía. O tubo de lubrificante foi aberto após alguns minutos, e ele depositou uma boa quantidade em suas mãos. Seu dedo entrou com certa facilidade, e não seria preciso pensar muito para se lembrar que ambos haviam feito sexo pela manhã, então o corpo de seu amante ainda estava suscetível a certos prazeres. A voz do homem de cabelos prateados tornou-se mais erótica, e o moreno achou fácil o ponto especial. Ele conhecia o corpo de Gokudera tão bem que não havia ali nenhum centímetro que ele não houvesse tocado ou sentido. Os olhos castanhos se fecharam quando um segundo dedo foi adicionado, e Yamamoto permitiu-se apenas aproveitar aquele doce momento.

O orgasmo do Guardião da Tempestade veio após pouco tempo. O ex-capitão do time de baseball havia adicionado um terceiro dedo quando sentiu a ereção tremer entre seus lábios e seu nome ser pronunciado com um tom de voz extremamente sedutor. O Guardião da Chuva não parou o que fazia, engolindo tudo o que havia recebido, além de permanecer ali por mais alguns segundos. Quando ele se ergueu, sua roupa de baixo foi retirada, e seu corpo inteiro implorava para estar dentro de seu amante. O Braço Direito do Décimo o olhava, os olhos verdes semicerrados e embaçados de prazer, mas uma clara expressão de satisfação. O moreno posicionou-se entre as pernas de sua companhia, penetrando-o devagar. A nuca do homem de cabelos prateados inclinou-se para trás, e as mãos pálidas e delgadas tentaram arranhar o tatame. Um gemido baixo ficou preso na garganta de Yamamoto quando ele estava por completo dentro de seu amante, e suas mãos apertavam a cintura de Gokudera com possessividade. O peito do Guardião da Tempestade arfava, mas o ex-capitão do time de baseball não conseguiria esperar. Ele havia chegado ao seu limite há muito tempo, e sabia que o bom-senso desapareceria logo. A segunda estocada foi lenta, porém, profunda. Ela foi capaz de fazer o Braço Direito arquear as costas enquanto gemia tão docemente, e o Guardião da Chuva teve certeza que poderia morrer feliz depois daquela noite.

O moreno sabia o tipo de movimento que era mais prazeroso e o ângulo que deveria penetrar seu amante para que fosse mais confortável e satisfatório, logo, não foi surpreendente que o ritmo fosse encontrado em poucos minutos. Todos aqueles pequenos detalhes ele havia aprendido durante aqueles meses, assim como outros aspectos da vida do homem de cabelos prateados. Por anos Yamamoto não soube, por exemplo, que Gokudera gostava de cozinhar. Praticamente todas as vezes que dormiu na casa de sua companhia – na época, seu melhor amigo – ele levava o jantar ou eles compravam em alguma loja de conveniência. A realidade, porém, era literalmente mais saborosa. Não somente gostava, mas a comida do Guardião da Tempestade era deliciosa, e, apesar de sempre negar, o Guardião da Chuva sabia que seu amante gostava de cozinhar para ele. Outro detalhe que o moreno descobrira com o tempo, foi que um dos momentos favoritos do dia para o Braço Direito eram as manhãs. O homem de cabelos prateados adorava acordar cedo e sentar na sala com uma fumegante xícara de café em sua mão, enquanto lia o jornal. Yamamoto sempre o encontrava daquele jeito quando retornava de suas corridas matinais e os dois acabavam indo juntos para o banho.

A vida do Guardião da Chuva havia mudado completamente. Há um ano ele estaria vivendo outra coisa, com outra pessoa, completamente ignorante do que o futuro lhe traria. Entretanto, agora ele sabia. O moreno sabia que dali dez anos ele continuaria a ter o homem de cabelos prateados em seus braços, e ambos estariam juntos. Yamamoto não tinha ilusões sobre ter uma vida perfeita. Ele conhecia seu amante e se conhecia muito bem para saber que problemas surgiriam, mas o Guardião da Chuva estava confiante de que não havia nada que não pudesse ser superado. _Eu o amo tanto. _O moreno sentiu a gota de suor ser formada em seu queixo. Seu quadril movia-se com rapidez, enquanto sua mão masturbava a ereção de Gokudera. O clímax se aproximava a cada segundo e, quando ele finalmente aconteceu, o gemido que deixou os lábios de Yamamoto foi alto. Não havia palavras que pudessem demonstrar o quão satisfatório eram aqueles pequenos momentos. Sua mente tornou-se branca, mas em pouco tempo ele estava de volta à realidade. Era difícil esquecer-se do Guardião da Tempestade, principalmente quando seu próprio membro se sentia pressionado e os gemidos do Braço Direito se tornavam mais altos. O segundo orgasmo de seu amante aconteceu após alguns minutos e pintou boa parte de seu abdômen. Naquela altura o moreno já estava excitado novamente, mas sabia que precisava dar alguns segundos de descanso para o homem de cabelos prateados. Ele usou a própria roupa de baixo para limpar o corpo de Gokudera, sorrindo largamente ao ver os olhos verdes se abrirem.

"Você lembra o que fizemos, não é?" Yamamoto inclinou-se e riu. "Porque é bom que esteja bem lúcido, Hayato. Nós vamos continuar."

"Você queria ir ao festival." A voz do Guardião da Tempestade era apenas um fio.

"Eu queria." O Guardião da Chuva depositou um gentil beijo nos lábios de seu amante. "Mas não existe lugar nenhum do mundo em que eu gostaria de estar do que aqui." Seus lábios se repuxaram em um largo sorriso. "O festival não teria graça sem você."

"Idiota, é o último dia." O Braço Direito estava ainda mais corado. Era adorável.

"Nós poderemos voltar o ano que vem, o que acha? Voltaremos dois dias antes do festival terminar."

A ideia pareceu agradar o homem de cabelos prateados, mas ele nada disse. Suas mãos pálidas tocaram o rosto do moreno e ele fechou os olhos, permitindo-se ser tocado pela pessoa que tanto amava. O beijo que envolveu seus lábios não o surpreendeu. Sua boca abriu-se um pouco mais, permitindo que a língua de seu amante entrasse. O gosto de sake ainda estava ali, mas Yamamoto tinha certeza de que o efeito do álcool havia passado quase por completo. Sua mão direita desceu pelo abdômen do homem de cabelos prateados, tocando o baixo ventre e começando a masturbá-lo. Os gemidos de Gokudera retornaram após alguns minutos, e apenas esfregar-se não era suficiente. O Guardião da Chuva mordeu levemente uma das orelhas do Braço Direito do Décimo, pedindo sensualmente para que ele se virasse. O Guardião da Tempestade abriu os olhos verdes e algo naquele olhar fez o corpo inteiro do moreno tremer com excitação.

As palavras foram ditas baixas. Os lábios se mexeram devagar e a voz do homem de cabelos prateados soou como um sopro, seguida pela maneira extremamente erótica com que Gokudera subiu a ponta de sua língua pela orelha de Yamamoto, antes de se virar e posicionar-se de uma maneira _muito_ sugestiva. O Guardião da Chuva engoliu seco. Ele sabia italiano. Ele havia aprendido a língua porque o próprio Braço Direito insistiu, isso há pelo menos quatro anos. _"É essencial para a Família, idiota! Como você vai ajudar o Jyuudaime se mal sabe conversar?"_, foram as exatas palavras que o Guardião da Tempestade utilizou para _incentivá-lo_.

E por quatro anos o moreno estudou, porque achou que a brincadeira de máfia se tornaria mais divertida se ele pudesse entender o que as outras pessoas falavam. Entretanto, aquela foi a primeira vez que o conhecimento daquela língua se mostrou realmente útil. Yamamoto havia entendido cada palavra, e no momento em que o homem de cabelos prateados se virou, lançando um olhar tão convidativo quanto sujo, o Guardião da Chuva teve certeza de que faria amor com aquele homem até que nenhum deles pudesse mover um único músculo. Suas duas mãos tocaram os ombros pálidos, descendo pelas costas e contornando a cintura. O moreno não notou que havia passado a língua pelos lábios e nem que seus olhos encaravam a posição em que seu amante estava de uma maneira que transbordava luxúria e desejo. Sua ereção foi posicionada na entrada de Gokudera, e ele a penetrou em um único movimento. O membro entrou sem muita resistência devido ao orgasmo anterior, mas foi clara a maneira como o corpo do Guardião da Tempestade sentiu a invasão. O Braço Direito gemeu alto, uma mistura de dor e puro prazer. O moreno, porém, não seria gentil. Não depois daquele pedido. Suas mãos seguraram a cintura do homem de cabelos prateados, e Yamamoto retirou-se quase por completo, penetrando-o novamente com o dobro de força. O segundo gemido foi ainda mais alto que o anterior, e aquilo só serviu para excitá-lo ainda mais.

A atividade que o Guardião da Chuva mais gostava era baseball. Nada se comparava ao Sol sobre sua cabeça, ao suor escorrendo por seu rosto, ao formato da bola em sua mão, a emoção de rebater um lançamento perfeito. Por anos aquilo foi tudo o que o moreno mais gostou de fazer. Porém, há um ano baseball perdeu o primeiro lugar, pois nada no mundo poderia ser comparado ao corpo de Gokudera. Ali Yamamoto se perdia, quase literalmente. A temperatura do Guardião da Tempestade, o gosto, o cheiro... tudo. O Braço Direito do Décimo era capaz de fazê-lo sentir coisas que ele nunca havia sentido antes; uma fome por contato físico, um desejo quase insaciável de provocá-lo, possuí-lo e fazê-lo gritar seu nome com aquela voz cheia de luxúria e necessidade.

O Guardião da Chuva havia imposto seu ritmo após alguns minutos, e a única coisa que ecoava no quarto eram os gemidos e os barulhos do ato em si. A voz do homem de cabelos prateados era uma constante, e parecia acompanhar as investidas do moreno. O orgasmo de Gokudera veio sem nenhum outro estímulo, mas Yamamoto não parou o que fazia. Seus lábios gemeram mais alto por causa da pressão, mas a ideia de precisar se mover em um espaço mais apertado aumentou ainda mais sua libido. As mãos que estavam ao redor do quadril do Guardião da Tempestade tornaram-se mais firmes e o moreno vislumbrou as luzes do festival através do vidro da porta da sacada. Seus olhos castanhos se fecharam e ele sorriu. _Definitivamente não existe outro lugar que eu gostaria de estar._

**x**

Não foi a luz do dia ou o canto dos pássaros que acordou Yamamoto.

Ele não se lembrava se estivera sonhando ou com o que sonhava. A única coisa que ele sabia era que havia algo tocando, um baixo e distante barulho vindo de algum lugar. No início o Guardião da Chuva ignorou, certo de que aquilo acontecia em seu sonho. Entretanto, quando seus olhos se apertaram e o som tornou-se próximo, o moreno soube que a realidade o chamava. Yamamoto abriu os olhos, e todos os seus movimentos foram inconscientes: ele sentou-se e ficou em pé, caminhando até um dos lados do cômodo e atendendo ao telefone. A voz do outro lado lhe desejou bom dia – que também foi respondido, sonolento e praticamente automático. A mesma voz perguntou se os hóspedes daquele quarto queriam serviço de quarto e café da manhã. O ex-capitão do time de baseball agradeceu, mas disse que ainda não seria necessário. A voz então pediu que ele avisasse quando precisasse e então a ligação foi encerrada. O Guardião da Chuva pousou o telefone na base e foi somente ao ouvir o baixo "click" que ele _realmente_ acordou. Seus olhos piscaram, como se ele saísse de um transe e o moreno não fazia ideia do que fazia ali, em pé... e completamente nu.

As lembranças da noite anterior voltaram aos poucos. Seus olhos ainda encaravam o telefone pousado na base, mas tudo o que ele realmente via eram pequenos flashbacks do que havia acontecido naquele quarto. O rosto moreno tornou-se rubro e Yamamoto coçou a cabeça, rindo baixo consigo mesmo. _Eu acho que exagerei. _O Guardião da Chuva virou a cabeça, abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver seu amante. O Braço Direito do Décimo dormia no meio do quarto, sobre o futon e enrolado em pelo menos dois cobertores. _Eu sei que abri o futon, mas não faço ideia de quando e nem como Hayato foi parar ali._ O moreno passou as mãos nos braços, sentindo frio. Os passos até o futon foram curtos e silenciosos, e ele entrou de baixo das cobertas com gentileza. O Guardião da Tempestade não se moveu. Ele estava virado na direção do ex-capitão de baseball, os cabelos completamente bagunçados, mas uma tranquila expressão iluminava seu belo rosto. _Oh, eu lembro! _Yamamoto sorriu ao sentir o cheiro de jasmim. _Nós utilizamos o banheiro no meio da madrugada e acabamos tomando banho. Bem, _depois_ nós tomamos banho hehehe._ O Guardião da Chuva tocou os cabelos prateados, sentindo a textura fina e macia. _Eu abri o futon e Hayato praticamente desmaiou. Isso já era quase de manhã_. A ideia de que ambos passaram a noite fazendo amor o fez quase rir. Cada quarto possuía um banheiro, mas a maioria dos hóspedes não o utilizava, exatamente por causa das águas termais. _Antes de entrarmos no chuveiro Hayato disse que era uma afronta tomar banho ali quando havia uma _piscina_ do lado de fora, _o moreno precisou se segurar para não rir daquela lembrança.

A noite anterior surgiu por completo em sua mente em poucos minutos. Cada momento pareceu ter um gosto especial, e Yamamoto se sentia cansado, porém, extremamente feliz. As pontas de seus dedos correram pelo rosto pálido e naquele momento seu amante se mexeu. O ex-capitão do time de baseball fez menção de afastar sua mão, mas era tarde. Gokudera abriu os olhos devagar, em movimentos lentos e preguiçosos, fitando sua companhia com sonolência.

"Volte a dormir, você deve estar cansado." O Guardião da Chuva depositou um gentil beijo na testa do Braço Direito.

O Guardião da Tempestade o olhou por um instante, até se arrastar um pouco para o lado, escondendo o rosto no peito do moreno. Aquele gesto fez Yamamoto corar e passar os braços ao redor do corpo de seu amante. O seu sono havia ido embora, mas não havia possibilidade de ele sair dali. Não quando a pessoa que ele tanto amava estava literalmente em seus braços. _Amanhã nós voltaremos para Namimori e eu me mudarei no próximo fim de semana. Será um novo ano e uma vida nova._ O Guardião da Chuva podia sentir o coração bater mais rápido com aquele prospecto. Eles haviam falado sobre aquilo há algum tempo e, após a conversa com seu pai, o moreno havia decidido que o momento havia chegado. O homem de cabelos prateados não foi contra, apenas disse que o apartamento era pequeno para eles. Uma coisa levou a outra, até ambos decidirem que era realmente necessário um lugar maior. _O apartamento que vi no futuro era perfeito e tenho certeza de que o encontraremos um dia. Por hora nós decidimos guardar dinheiro, porque sonhos não são de graça._ A ideia de morar naquele largo lugar e ao lado de Gokudera fez Yamamoto sorrir. Ele já podia imaginar que a partir da próxima semana todas as suas manhãs seriam daquela maneira: seu amante estaria em seus braços ao amanhecer e aquele seria o último rosto que ele veria antes de dormir. _É perfeito. Eu não poderia querer mais nada da vida._

O Braço Direito do Décimo aparentava dormir profundamente. O Guardião da Chuva podia sentir a respiração quente sobre sua pele, além de seguir o ritmo da respiração calma e tranquila. Em seus braços o homem de cabelos prateados parecia frágil e delicado, alguém que realmente requer cuidados especiais. A voz de seu pai automaticamente surgiu em sua mente, e foi impossível não se recordar daquela conversa. _Nossa vida mudará quando morarmos juntos, mas acredito que com isso Hayato ficará mais tranquilo. Ele ainda, às vezes, não acredita que tudo isso é real._ Yamamoto apertou um pouco mais os braços ao redor do corpo do Guardião da Tempestade, imaginando se uma vida era tempo suficiente para reparar o mal que havia feito. _Eu vou lembrá-lo todos os dias o quanto eu o amo, até que Hayato não se lembre do passado e apenas acredite no futuro._ O Guardião da Chuva afundou o nariz no cabelo prateado, sentindo o cheiro de jasmim.

"Eu te amo tanto, Hayato..." A voz do moreno saiu baixa e ele não teve intenção de realmente pronunciar aquelas palavras.

"Eu sei..." As mãos de Gokudera subiram pelas costas do ex-capitão do time de baseball e os olhos castanhos se arregalaram levemente. "Idiota."

A risada ecoou pelo corpo de Yamamoto e ele apertou seu amante até que o Guardião da Tempestade o empurrasse e começasse a praguejar. O Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola fez menção de se levantar, mas automaticamente percebeu que aquela havia sido uma péssima ideia. A risada do Guardião da Chuva parecia tomar conta de todo o cômodo e ele só se calou ao sentir um macio travesseiro ser arremessado bem no meio de seu rosto. O moreno o jogou em um canto, abraçando o homem de cabelos prateados e derrubando-o sobre o macio futon. Seu amante esperneava e exigia que fosse solto, mas tudo o que Yamamoto conseguia fazer era sorrir e apertá-lo ainda mais. _Eu nunca o deixarei ir. Eu nunca deixarei Hayato se afastar de meus braços, porque eu já não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele._

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Especial 8059 entregue.

Eu escrevi esta fanfic ainda na época de Vendetta e pretendia tê-la postado, mas decidi guardá-la para uma ocasião mais especial. Ela se passa um ano mais ou menos depois da fanfic original (o tempo presente e não os dez anos de timeskip!). A conversa do Yamamoto com o pai foi definitivamente minha parte favorita. Eu adoro o Tsuyoshi e o considero um homem incrível. Ele criou sozinho o Takeshi e fez um excelente trabalho, além de ser compreensivo, embora rígido.

Bem, com este especial eu encerro o combo de postagem sobre KHR.

O último especial é de Gintama e será postado na segunda-feira, 31/12. Aos meus leitores de que param por aqui, eu queria agradecer de coração pelo incentivo em mais um ano, principalmente aos leitores de KHR. Foi com _Winter_ que tudo começou e sem vocês eu não teria postado absolutamente nada. Então, muito obrigada e espero continuar a oferecer qualidade no próximo ano! :)

Feliz Ano Novo e COMAM! /o/

**p.s:** Eu não sei se deixei alguma mensagem em _Vendetta_, mas de qualquer forma deixarei aqui: embora o mangá tenha terminado (e que finalzinho babaca, diga-se de passagem) eu não abandonarei o fandom. Continuarei a postar fanfics sobre KHR. Então, no que depender de mim, sempre terá alguma coisa nova por ai!


End file.
